


Sugar (Yes, Please)

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyungsoo gets sick Jongin is left alone to figure out how to bake, among other things. Other things like how to make his best friend his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar (Yes, Please)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sugar (Yes, Please)  
> Pairing: Kyungsoo/Jongin  
> Genre: Fluff, Humor, Romance,  
> Rating: PG

If there’s one class Kim Jongin cannot pass without his trusty sidekick, it’s home economics. Their latest assignment is baking, as in putting ingredients together and making something _edible_. He can’t do that without Kyungsoo.

But his best friend since the third grade is sick and not expected to return until next week. He has mono, the _kissing_ disease and Jongin wanted to track down whoever gave it to him, but it was Seungsoo, his older brother. The college freshman got it from a girl though, so Jongin blames her.

Because now he’s fucked. He doesn’t know the first thing about baking and he only has a week to turn in something.

Sighing he puts on his apron. Looking around the classroom he pouts seeing at all the people already getting to work. Sehun and Tao look like they’re having fun and that _would_ be him and Kyungsoo.

If Kyungsoo didn’t have mono.

With a huff he takes out the recipe book they’re allowed to pick from, flipping through the pages and trying to find the easiest thing he can make today. He ends up settling with brownies, because how hard can that be?

It takes him exactly three minutes to find all the ingredients, fifteen minutes to mix the batter and put it in the oven and it’s not until he’s cleaning his station does he realize there’s a tiny bowl of sugar he forgot to mix in.

The brownies taste like death and the chocolate cake Sehun made back in the fourth grade out of mud.

Day one without Kyungsoo: failure.

 

\--

 

“What do you mean you forgot the sugar? Are you stupid?” Kyungsoo questions him over the phone, sounding amused yet frustrated because his grade depends on him not fucking up.

“I thought I had put it in!” he defends, pressing several buttons in an attempt to at least win on Mario Kart with Kyungsoo. He just wants to win _once_. “This is your fault for getting sick. You know I suck at being domestic.”

“This is my _brother’s_ fault, that bastard. _My own flesh and blood poisoned me_ ,” Kyungsoo bites out bitterly, his voice sounding scratchy.

“Kind of ironic though. You don’t even like girls, yet you catch the _kissing disease_ from one,” he emphasizes, cursing when Kyungsoo blue shells him just as he starts the third lap.

Kyungsoo’s Bowser flashes past him and the giant number one by his name is changed to a giant two. Dammit.

“Jealous?”

He can just hear the smirk in Kyungsoo’s voice. He can also hear him start to cough uncontrollably. _Karma_ , he thinks.

“Course not,” he says truthfully.

Kyungsoo’s sick as a dog, confined to his bed for the remainder of the week. He’d take a shitty home ec assignment over that any day.

And it’s not like Kyungsoo really kissed a girl. Even if he did, it’s not really his place to be jealous. They like each other, they’ve established that, but they haven’t done anything about it.

It’s nice, because they can still flirt with other people and not have to worry about it. Not like they do, but labels make things complicated. Or at least that’s what Kyungsoo says.

But sometimes Jongin wants to act on it. Especially when he thinks about other guys confessing to his best friend and longtime crush. Or when he thinks about girls kissing him.

Crap. He’s jealous.

“Okay, so _hypothetically_ , what if I was?” he questions, shoulders deflating as he crosses the finish line in second place.

“If you were jealous? Well then, I would be happy. Hypothetically of course,” Kyungsoo comments tiredly.

“Well it’s all hypothetical,” he replies, if only to make it seem like he’s not a jealous pouting baby. “I’m not jealous.”

“And I’m not happy.”

Jongin frowns. What’s that supposed to mean?

“Anyways, the man I used to call brother is here with a peace offering. I believe it’s soup. Should I accept the gift? Or reject it and have him beheaded?”

Briefly, Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo still has a fever.

“What kind of soup is it?”

He puts down his controller and goes to grab his backpack, loads of homework waiting for him.

“The other Do says it’s potato soup.”

Jongin’s stomach growls just thinking about it so he tosses his backpack on his bed. Homework can wait.

“I’d accept the gift, but tell him to sleep with one eye open.”

“I knew I kept you around for a reason. You’re so my style. But now I have to go, gotta eat. Don’t fuck up my home ec grade, got it?”

Jongin hums in reply before hanging up, wondering what on earth he’s going to do about that baking project.

 

 

\--

 

 

On the second day without Kyungsoo, Jongin tries for cookies. Because cookies are good no matter what. He can’t fuck up cookies.

He decides on sugar cookies, because it’s easy from what he can read. Although he thought brownies were easy, but that was just a forgetful mind. This time he’ll remember the sugar.

How could he when they’re _sugar_ cookies?

So he mixes the ingredients together, making sure nothing is left out before he starts placing the dough on a baking sheet. For fun, mainly because he’s bored without Kyungsoo’s side commentary, he cuts them into shapes. Some hearts and other girly things they have and then they’re in the oven.

It doesn’t take all that long for them to be done and he smiles as he pulls them out of the oven, setting them down to cool and then getting Tao and Sehun to taste test them.

The first bite tastes like hell if it were a flavor.

“Jongin, you didn’t happen to mix up the baking powder and baking soda did you?” Sehun questions calmly, watching as Tao runs a paper towel over his tongue to try and get the taste out of his mouth.

“They’re different?” the elder questions, tilting his head cutely and Sehun thanks god that Kyungsoo isn’t a dimwit. Otherwise Jongin would have failed a long time ago.

“I’m going to pray for you,” he states plainly.

Day two without Kyungsoo: failure.

 

\--

 

“I just don’t understand. My mom uses baking soda to _clean_ , why the hell would it be allowed in food?” Jongin whines loudly, pouting at his computer screen when Kyungsoo starts rubbing his temples.

“You are by far the dumbest brunet I know. You need to dye your hair so people will know not to befriend you.”

“But I come with other perks,” he grumbles, flicking the computer screen where Kyungsoo’s head is at.

They’re skyping and his best friend looks like shit. His eyes are all droopy and he looks a little bit paler than he should, although Kyungsoo’s pretty damn pale to begin with. He’s definitely sick yet he’s still so damn attractive.

Since when has he had it this bad?

“I’m unaware of these perks you speak of,” Kyungsoo states, shooing his cat away from the monitor. The black and white tabby cat just meows annoyingly before Kyungsoo picks him up.

“Well first of all, I’m nice to look at, not to brag or anything.”

“You _are_ a ten,” Kyungsoo agrees, nodding his head while petting the top of Fluffy’s head.

“Exactly. I look _great_ naked. But moving on,” he rushes out, hoping the elder can’t see the blush on his cheeks. “I provide excellent entertainment. My squidward impersonation is spot on.”

“Jongin, _don’t_ ,” Kyungsoo whines, pleading with his eyes for the younger boy not to open his mouth and embarrass them both. His impressions are cringe worthy.

“You don’t deserve to hear it right now, you gotta earn it,” Jongin states seriously, smiling when Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes, the edges of his lips twitching.

“Anything else?”

“I’m good at math. You’d be failing if it weren’t for my human calculator brain. Admit it.”

Kyungsoo glares, sighing dramatically before pursing his lips. “It’s true.”

“See! I come with perks!” he exclaims, getting hissed at by Kyungsoo’s devil cat. “I would make a _great_ boyfriend.”

The words slip out of his mouth before he can even think and his eyes widen in realization, Kyungsoo’s own in a similar state. His mouth opens to speak but nothing comes out and he probably looks like a dumb fish but Kyungsoo looks like an owl so it’s cool.

Kind of.

Actually it’s not. It’s _embarrassing_ and he does the only rational thing he can think of.

He slams his laptop closed and buries himself underneath his covers.

 

\--

 

“I like Kyungsoo.”

“I’m aware,” Sehun comments dryly, whipping together eggs and cream for whatever he and Tao are making. Jongin isn’t even trying today and maybe that’s a good thing. His taste buds are still recovering from those cookies.

“I really, _really_ like him,” Jongin emphasizes, as if he even needs to. Everyone knows they like each other. Even the cafeteria ladies know they like each other. They’re not very subtle.

“And?”

“And, I want to do something about it. I miss him, like a lot. He’s not here to make sure I don’t forget sugar or remind me to read the labels before I measure. I’m failing without him. I’m _nothing_ without him. Sehun I'm in love and I need help,” Jongin rambles on rather dramatically.

It’s pathetic really, and it makes him look bad for being friends with him.

“So ask him to be your boyfriend?” he questions, not seeing what the big deal is.

“I just can’t ask him! I embarrassed myself last night by saying I would be a great boyfriend!” Jongin wails, dramatically throwing his hands up in the air before moping on the counter.

Tao gives him a judging look. “I honestly don’t understand you two. You tell each other you have feelings for one another, yet you do nothing about it but flirt and act gross together. You’re so dumb.”

Jongin frowns, being highly offended at Tao’s word. They do _not_ act gross with each other.

“Tao’s right,” Sehun agrees and Jongin rolls his eyes. “You already got the hard part out of the way. Confessing. Just ask him to be your boo thing and then bang him.”

Jongin grimaces, “Boo thing? God, that sounds so gay.”

“You _are_ gay,” Tao reminds him and he nods in agreement. He really is.

“Just tell him you want to be in a relationship. He’s not going to say no when he already likes you, dumbass,” Sehun grumbles.

“I guess you’re right, but I don’t know how I should do it,” Jongin mopes, sighing and reading over the recipe book again. He only has one more day to get it right or he and Kyungsoo are going to get a failing grade.

“Bake him something?” Tao suggests only to laugh at the suggestion. He’d probably get Kyungsoo sick again.

“Maybe I can do an interpretive dance,” Jongin ponders, dismissing the idea immediately. He’ll really needs to sleep on this.

“Taste this,” Sehun orders, holding out a tiny spoon of something that looks like cheesecake batter.

Jongin takes it and hesitantly puts it in his mouth, “Needs more sugar.”

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo sighs as he sits in bed, laptop open with a movie on Netflix running that he’s not even paying attention to.

His fever is gone, his throat feels a whole lot better and he isn’t as tired as he was yesterday. He feels refreshed, his immune system working its magic.

But he hasn’t spoken to Jongin since Wednesday night and he’s worried. Not only about his grade, but because Jongin practically asked to be his boyfriend and didn’t give him any time to respond before he disconnected on their chat.

And what kind of guy does that?

Only Kim Jongin, his stupid best friend whom he loves.

He side eyes Fluffy who walks right onto his nightstand before jumping onto the bed, being annoying as always and attempting to step on his laptop.

“You’re annoying,” he comments, flinching when he gets a tail in his face, Fluffy now walking around on his lap.

“What should we do about Jongin?” he questions, staring back at his pet of eight years and waiting for him to give him some input. He just blinks.

“I like Jongin. Jongin likes me, we should be boyfriends right?” he thinks out loud, sighing as he pets his cat.

“You’re so useless,” he mutters at the cat, getting a meow in response before he jumps off his bed and heads towards the door. “We should have gotten a dog.”

“Talking to yourself again?” Seungsoo enters his room and he glares. Jerk didn’t even bother to knock.

“Yes, now leave me alone,” he grumbles but his brother ignores him, walking further into his room with a bowl of popcorn and sitting on his bed like he owns the place.

“I tried getting you committed back when we were kids. But you can’t blame me though; you were laughing at yourself in the mirror.”

“I was laughing because I was trying to imagine looking as ugly as you,” he fires out, grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing his face.

“Why Jongin likes you, I’ll never know,” Seungsoo states plainly, watching in disgust as his little brother chews like a caveman.

“Because he obviously has good taste,” Kyungsoo huffs, face heating up when he thinks about the younger boy whom he hasn’t talked to in days. “But he’s ignoring me.”

“Oh?” Seungsoo turns on the television and sits back.

“He said he would be a good boyfriend and then did that thing where he looks like a fish.”

“Ah.”

“And he hasn’t called me and we had a project due today. What if we failed because he sucks?” Kyungsoo whines, pouting as he picks at the kernels in the bowl of popcorn.

Seungsoo shakes his head, teenagers and their overdramatic lives.

“Did you call him?”

Kyungsoo blinks before calmly shaking his head. “No.”

“Well there you go. Call your lover boy and just date him already.” Seungsoo says, flicking him on the forehead before getting up and heading towards the door.

“Or not,” Seungsoo states and he looks up to see Jongin standing in the doorway awkwardly. “I’ll leave you two alone but no baby making,” he laughs, ruffling Jongin’s hair who blushes intensely.

The younger boy glares at the elder Do’s retreating back, mumbling to himself that boys can’t have babies with other boys.

“I thought he was supposed to go back to university _yesterday_ ,” he grumbles, walking into the room and sitting down on the bed, setting down a plate covered in plastic wrap.

“Mom made him stay one more day to make sure he wasn’t still sick,” Kyungsoo replies, eyeing the plate on his bed with skepticism.

He’s also nervous because of their earlier incident in the week because what if Jongin doesn’t _want_ to be his boyfriend?

“Looks fine to me,” Jongin grumbles, sitting cross legged and then going to unwrap his plate.

“What in god’s name is _that?_ ” Kyungsoo questions incredulously, looking at the blue mess in fear. It looks like it might eat him.

“I know how it looks, and we got points taken off for that,” Jongin begins and Kyungsoo glares right through him. He takes home economics very seriously.

“ _But_ ,” he continues before the elder can start bitching. “It tastes like heaven. I promise.”

Kyungsoo however isn’t convinced. “You turned _that_ in for a grade? Kim Jongin what the hell were you thinking?!”

“I wasn’t!” he defends, pouting miserably because this was by far the worse week he’s ever had. “You’re supposed to think for me! You know I can’t bake because I forget things and my attention span sucks. You’re supposed to be there to remind me but you weren’t,” he sulks.

“I was _sick_ ,” Kyungsoo emphasizes, as if being confined to his bed wasn’t proof enough.

Jongin just pouts, messing with the blue gunk in his lap. “I missed you.”

Kyungsoo freezes.

“Like _a lot_. No one was there to tell me baking soda goes in food. I had to listen to Mr. Jung talk about his boyfriend all alone. Sehun broke his toe and there was no one for me to joke about it with. No one laughed at my Krong impersonation during lunch... _I missed you_ ,” Jongin emphasizes, sighing before dipping his finger in the blue gunk and then eating it.

“Hypothetically,” Kyungsoo speaks up, “What would you do if I said I missed you too?” he questions in a tiny voice, messing with the hem of his pajama shirt. Jongin stares at him for a while before realizing Kyungsoo is waiting for an answer.

“I’d um, probably ask to kiss you,” Jongin admits sheepishly, “Hypothetically of course.”

Kyungsoo's entire face heats up. “And what would happen after that?”

Jongin looks up at the elder, taking note that the tips of his ears are red and his cheeks are a light shade of pink, his bottom lip pulled in-between his teeth adorably.

“I’d ask you to be my boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo giggles.

He fucking _giggles_.

“You want to be my boyfriend?” Kyungsoo questions happily, looking like a puppy who just got told he’s going for a walk.

“Well, yeah,” he admits sheepishly, poking at what was supposed to be blueberry pie. “I really like you Kyungsoo. I want to be your boyfriend more than I wanted to pass this assignment.”

The elder beams at him, not giving him a warning before he tackles him, a loud shriek leaving his lips before his eyes widen because _holy shit,_ Kyungsoo is kissing him.

His dreams couldn’t have prepared him for how soft Kyungsoo’s lips are. They’re like fluffy clouds mixed together with marshmallows. He tastes like buttery popcorn and _Kyungsoo_ and if he weren’t already flat on his back he’d faint.

“I like you too,” Kyungsoo laughs out before giving him another smooch.

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” he snorts, moving to sit back up and make sure his pie didn’t get ruined.

“So what was that blue thing you turned in supposed to be?” Kyungsoo questions curiously, making himself comfortable in the younger boy’s lap.

“Pie,” Jongin mumbles, “It kind of turned into a pile of goo, but Mrs. Song thought it tasted good so we made a B.”

Kyungsoo hesitantly scoops up some of the goo with his finger, sniffing it and finding it smells quite nice, like blueberries. And it turns out, it does taste good, it’s actually a little too good.

“I knew I kept you around for a reason, this is delicious,” he states, going back for seconds. “Although it’s got a little bit too much sugar for my taste.”

“Well at least I _remembered_ the sugar this time,” Jongin comments, dipping his finger in the filling and then smearing it across Kyungsoo’s face before licking it off.

“Gross!”

“I’m your boyfriend, I’m allowed so shush,” Jongin laughs.

“You’re my boyfriend?” Kyungsoo questions him, his eyes crinkling together as his smiles takes over his face.

Jongin grins before nodding his head. “I’m your boyfriend.”

“Well then I’m happy,” Kyungsoo declares, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Good. Now do you want me to feed you your pie?” Jongin questions him and he nods his head excitedly.

“Yes, please.”

 

  
\--

 

By the end of the week Jongin passes his home economic assignment, makes Kyungsoo his boyfriend, makes out with said boyfriend for an hour, _and ends up with mono._

“My own boyfriend poisoned me!” Jongin wails miserably, confined to his bed until he gets better. They don't call it the _kissing disease_ for nothing, he learns bitterly.

“How was I supposed to know I was still contagious?” Kyungsoo defends himself.

At least Jongin gets out of a week learning how to sew. His thumbs live to see another day.


End file.
